Through the Fire
by Shinigami Girl
Summary: uh.. *sucks at summaries* Brad/Schu, YAOI, m/m, weird?, originally written as a challenge on schwarzml


He couldn't see he couldn't breath. There was smoke and fire everywhere, he could hear gunfire in the distance. Metal girders fell from the ceiling, crashing onto the cracked concrete.  
  
Crawford stood there taking in the incredible scene. How had he gotten there? He couldn't remember. Where was the rest of Schwarz? He started to run through the fire trying to find someone, anyone that knew what was happening. He soon came across Schuldich standing in an area that was clear, for the time, of fire. His green eyes dull with shock and fear, emotions Crawford didn't think he as capable of. Schuldich's hair was splayed wildly over his face as he held a bloody headband to his chest.  
  
"That unfeeling bastard." Schuldich whispered just loud enough for Crawford to hear it.  
  
"Who? Schuldich what are you talking about?" Crawford asked puzzled.  
  
"Fujimiya, he's the mastermind. It's his fault he's tricked for a living."  
  
Crawford just stared. He had never seen Schuldich like this. What could have possibly happened? He grabbed Schuldich by the shoulders and shook him. "Schuldich! Your not making sense?! What do you mean 'tricked for a living'!?" he yelled over the falling debris and fire.  
  
Schuldich turned and stared straight at Crawford. His free hand brushed lightly past Crawford's face. "Weiß's baby boy. Omi. he's one of us. or should be. he's an empath. they tricked him into thinking it was nothing. they have no idea."  
  
Crawford was shocked. One of the Weiß scum was like them? Let alone powerful enough to impress Schuldich this much!? It was just so unbelievable. Another girder fell near them. Schuldich didn't even blink as it crashed into the once solid concrete.  
  
Crawford look at Schu, he was still in shock and wouldn't move. "Schuldich! Come on! We have to get out of here!" Crawford desperately tried to pull his stunned teammate with him. "The building's going to collapse! We have to leave!"  
  
Schuldich suddenly walked forward. Crawford followed Schu past the flaming heaps of debris and around fallen support beams. Suddenly they came across Omi lying unconscious on the floor. Schuldich stopped and stared at the unconscious teen.  
  
"I know what to do." Schu whispered.  
  
Crawford ripped his gaze away from Omi to stare at Schu. "Wha.? Schul- -" he stopped mid sentence as he saw Schuldich pull a gun out of his jacket and point it at Omi.  
  
"I know what to do." Schu repeated as he pulled the trigger.  
  
Crawford tried to stop him but it was useless. He was too late. His shout rang through the falling building. "Schuldich! Noooooooo..!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
RING! RING!  
  
Crawford sat bolt upright in bed. He looked around, he was no longer in the burning building. He was sitting in his own bed, in his room. Schuldich sleeping peacefully beside him. The shocked expression Crawford had seen on his face was nowhere to be found.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Damn phone." Crawford muttered as he picked up the cell phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi!" a perky voice chirped. "Would you be interested in switching long distance carriers?"  
  
"No!" Crawford abruptly hung up the phone. "Damned tele-marketers." he muttered. "I'll have to get Nagi to change the number later."  
  
He leaned back on the headboard, hoping the cold metal would wake him up. What was that? Was it a dream? A vision? He wasn't sure. He glanced over at Schu's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, almost angelic. Strands of orange hair splayed over his face.  
  
Crawford lay down next to Schu and wrapped his arms possessively around him. He stayed like this for awhile, just listening to Schuldich's rhythmic breathing. He brushed Schu's hair away from his face and whispered in his ear. "Schu. Omae go suki.takusan. I never want to lose you." After making his little confession he just lay there, not expecting a reply.  
  
"I know, you didn't have to say it. but I know." Came the quiet reply from Schuldich. With that he turned over and gave Crawford a sweet kiss. He then nuzzled into Crawford's arms. They lay like that for awhile. Then suddenly Crawford cupped Schu's chin and pulled his head closer to give him a long passionate kiss. Schu was the first to pull away. He gave Crawford a teasing grin.  
  
"I know what you're going to do, don't do it.  
  
"Oh. but I'm sure you'd enjoy it." Crawford purred as he ran a finger down Schu's bare chest.  
  
"Well. you never know." Schu lend in and gave him a long passionate kiss, his tongue stroking the inside of Crawford's cheek as his hands roamed.  
  
"ohhhh..." Crawford moaned through the kiss. His hands moved down Schuldich's sides and to his pajama bottoms. Schuldich was busy getting his lovers night shirt off, so he didn't realize he'd been relieved of what was left of his clothing until Crawford started massaging his inner thigh. He slow worked his hands up Schu's thigh, once he got to his erect cock; he started stroking the shaft gently. Schuldich moaned in pleasure at this. He broke off the kiss and started working his way down Schu's chest, stopping for a second to suck on his exposed nipple, all the while stroking Schu's hard cock. He slowly worked his was down the abs and finally started to lick the shaft itself. Schuldich groaned at the touch. He pulled the throbbing length into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Schuldich arched his back so Crawford could take him deeper in his mouth. Crawford sensed Schu was about to cum so he slowly took his mouth off his cock. Sculdich stopped moaning and looked disappointedly at Crawford.  
  
"What's the big idea?"  
  
Crawford smirked as he lowered Schu onto his back. "I have better plans for that." he squeezed his dick, to empathize the point. Schu shivered at the touch. Once Schuldich was on his back, Crawford first slowly pushed in his fingers, gently stretching Schuldich's entrance. Schuldich gasped as he found his prostate. Crawford, once satisfied that he had stretched his lover enough he thrust himself into his entrance. Pumping slowly in and out of his ass. Soon Crawford couldn't hold back anymore and came inside his lover, coating his insides with his seed. Schu too came, all over the sheets.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Down the hall the young telekinetic was getting very frustrated. "Dammit." Nagi muttered to himself. "Where the hell is it. I know I saw it here yesterday. Damn, now I have to go ask Crawford where he put it." Nagi walked down the hall towards Crawford's room. Getting more pissed off each step of the way, because he didn't want to show his inability to find a simple leash.  
  
Had he been in a more observant mind-frame at the time, he would probably have heard the strange noises coming from the room before he opened the door, but being in the state he was in, he didn't notice. He opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hey Crawford! Have you seen Farf's leas--" Nagi stopped seeing that Crawford was preoccupied with Schuldich already. The teenagers face turned beet red and he mumble something about being sorry and rushed out of the room.  
  
Schuldich laughed. "I think we traumatized the poor kid." Wrapping his arms around his tired lover.  
  
"Well he should know to knock before he enters a room. If nothing else this will teach him that." Crawford growled.  
  
Grinning "I'm sure it will. Or next time I'll ask him to join us."  
  
"I don't think so." Crawford said as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Well you never know, he might be good." Crawford just sighed, knowing this was a pointless argument.  
  
The next morning Nagi was sitting at the table eating his breakfast reading the newspaper. Schuldich sauntered into the kitchen and sat down next to Nagi, grinning slightly more then normal.  
  
"So next time you'll remember to knock?" he asked.  
  
Nagi blushed at this comment. "Hai, next time I remember to knock first. 


End file.
